It's Valjean and Javert
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu Voices soft as thunder und Become a thief in the night, Slash, Sechs Jahre nach der Seine ermitteln Javert und Valjean im Fall eines verschwundenen weißen Elefanten, begegnen dem Grafen von Monte Cristo und treffen Verwandtschaft
1. Chapter 1

„**It's Valjean and Javert"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „ Voices soft as thunder" und „Become a thief in the night", Slash,_

_Sechs Jahre nach der Seine ermitteln Javert und Valjean im Fall eines verschwundenen weißen Elefanten, begegnen dem Grafen von Monte Cristo und treffen Verwandtschaft._

_Ich erzähle nichts Neues, die Jungs gehören Hugo und einander, ebenso Cosette und Marius, der Graf und Haydee gehören ebenfalls einander und ansonsten Dumas, dem auch einige weitere Personen gehören, „Robert le diable" gehört Meyerbeer, „Lucia di Lammermoor" gehört Donizetti, „Barbiere di Siviglia" gehört Rossini, der Rest ist meins._

_Author's note: _

_Die Idee mit dem weißen Elefanten stammt aus einem Cartoon von Chlodwig Poth. Giacomo Meyerbeer Opern sind berüchtigt für ihren Gigantomanismus, weswegen sie beim Publikum sehr beliebt waren._

1. Kapitel

„...Und da nahm der Drache all seine Kraft zusammen, und im Sturzflug ging er über der Burg des Riesen nieder," durchdrang die Stimme von Pierre Danois den Garten des Hauses in der Rue Plumet. „Feuerspeiend jagte er den Riesen über den Hof der Burg, bis der Riese mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

Der Drache holte tief Atem, um den Riesen zu verbrennen, da hörte er hinter sich die Stimme des Zauberers. ‚Nicht', sagte er nur.

Der Drache schnaufte, so daß er nur eine kleine Rauchwolke ausstieß. ‚Nur, weil du es wünscht', sagte er ärgerlich, wandte sich von dem Riesen ab und ließ den Zauberer auf seinen Rücken steigen. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte und flogen neuen Abenteuern entgegen..."

Pierres Publikum, bestehend aus seiner Mutter Violetta und seinem Adoptivvater Lucien Danois, inzwischen Inspecteur der Pariser Polizei, dem Baron und der Baronin Pontmercy und ihren Kindern, den Zwillingen Jean-Luc und Fantine-Euphrasie, sowie Marie-Eponine applaudierten dem zehnjährigen Erzähler enthusiastisch. Das jüngste Pontmercy-Kind Georges applaudierte nicht, er schlief auf dem Arm seiner Mutter, aber er war entschuldigt, da er erst vier Monate alt war.

Auch Javert, Inspecteur der Pariser Polizei im Ruhestand, und gelegentlich als privater Ermittler tätig, fiel in den Applaus mit ein. Es war unglaublich, was der Junge aus einer ihm vor Jahren erzählten, improvisierten und nicht besonders inspirierten Gute-Nacht-Geschichte gemacht hatte. Mit Phantasie und Geschick hatte Pierre sie auf mittlerweile ein Dutzend Fortsetzungen weiter gesponnen, die das Original bei weitem übertrafen. Es bedurfte keiner großen Prophetie, um Pierre eine Karriere als Schriftsteller vorauszusagen.

„Das war spannend, nicht war, Grandpère?" fragte Marie-Eponine und kletterte von Javerts Knie herunter, wo sie gesessen hatte. Irgendwann hatte das Mädchen begonnen, ihn „Großvater" zu nennen, denn offenbar fand sie es logisch, daß der Mann, der mit Valjean lebte, genauso ihr Großvater sein mußte.

Javert hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, aber er hatte sich noch immer nicht hundertprozentig daran gewöhnt, daß er wie selbstverständlich Teil von Valjeans Familie geworden war.

Apropos Valjean, wo war der eigentlich abgeblieben? Javert ließ seinen Blick ein wenig träge durch den Garten wandern. Sein Blick blieb am Rosenbeet hängen. Natürlich, Valjean und seine Rosen! Da kniete er mit seinem leuchtend weißen Haar mitten im Beet und tat weiß Gott was, damit die Rosen schöner blühten als in jedem anderen Garten in Paris. Neben ihm kniete Jeanne, die dreijährige Schwester Pierres und lauschte andächtig, was Valjean ihr über das Gärtnern erklärte.

Plötzlich hob Valjean den Kopf, wandte den Blick in Javerts Richtung und sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Es lag soviel Liebe, soviel Vertrauen in Valjeans Augen, daß Javerts Herzschlag erheblich beschleunigte.

Beinahe hätte Javert über sich selbst gelacht. Sechs Jahre, und Valjean schaffte es noch immer, mit einem einzigen Blick Herzklopfen auszulösen. Sie waren einen weiten Weg zusammen gegangen, und hätte Javert jemand vorhergesagt, daß es diese Form des Glücks geben konnte, und daß sie ihm in seinem Alter noch widerfuhr, so wäre er bestenfalls ungläubig, schlimmstenfalls ärgerlich geworden.

Langsam erhob sich Javert und schlenderte zum Rosenbeet herüber. Betont beiläufig berührte er Valjean im Nacken. „Überanstrenge dich nicht," sagte er nicht ohne Besorgnis.

„Wieso? Hast du heute noch etwas vor mit mir?" erwiderte Valjean mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, und Javert zwang sich, nicht zu erröten.

XXX

Valjean lehnte sich im warmen Wasser der Badewanne zurück und genoß, wie sich seine Muskeln entspannten. Auch wenn er noch immer mindestens zehn Jahre jünger wirkte, als er war, spürte er inzwischen gelegentlich sein Alter, besonders wenn er ein paar Stunden in einem Rosenbeet kniete. Aber trotzdem kamen diese letzten Stunden einem perfekten Nachmittag nahe, alle, die er liebte, zusammen an einem sonnigen Spätsommertag im Garten versammelt zu sehen, und dann dieser lange Blick, den er mit Javert getauscht hatte, der so voller Versprechen gewesen war...

Er liebte es zu beobachten, wie liebevoll Javert mit den Kindern umging, wie er ganz ohne die Mauern, die er so viele Jahre um sich aufgebaut hatte, Gefühle zuließ. Diese Seite sahen allerdings nur ausgewählte Personen, gegenüber Fremden war er nach wie vor reserviert und formell.

Ganz und gar nicht formell war allerdings der Aufzug, in welchem Javert ins Badezimmer kam. Er trug lediglich seine Hosen und das Hemd, bei dem ein paar Knöpfe offen standen, und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt waren, sowie seine Lesebrille. Javert war barfuß und starrte ein wenig fassungslos auf zwei Briefe in seiner Hand. „Ich habe hier zwei Angebote, Ermittlungen zu übernehmen, und ich weiß nicht, welches davon absurder ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier will mich ein besorgter Ehemann verpflichten, seine Frau zu beschatten, die in einem Verein verkehrt, der möglicherweise Frauenrechte befürwortet."

„Wie schockierend," bemerkte Valjean.

„In der Tat. Wie denkt sich der Mann, daß ich seine Frau in so einen Verein verfolgen soll? Soll ich mich etwa in Frauenkleidern dort einschleichen?"

Die Vorstellung war tatsächlich absurd, so daß Valjean zu lachen begann. „Das wäre eine Ermittlung, an der ich mich beteiligen würde, nur um deine Einsätze zu sehen."

„Es freut mich immer, wenn ich zu deiner Unterhaltung beitragen kann," entgegnete Javert trocken. „Das zweite Angebot kommt von der Oper."

„Die Oper?"

„Ja, offenbar vermissen sie ein wichtiges Requisit."

„Ein Requisit? Wer stiehlt denn so etwas?"

„Das würde ich herausfinden müssen."

„Und, hast du dich schon entschieden, welches Angebot du annehmen willst?"

Javert nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie zusammen mit den beiden Briefe sorgfältig auf den Waschtisch und ging um die Badewanne herum. „Ich denke, ich bevorzuge die Oper." Er griff nach dem Badeschwamm, hockte sich hinter Valjean und begann, ihm den Rücken zu waschen. Er tat es des öfteren, und immer war er überaus sanft, denn die vielen Narben von Peitschenhieben und Stockschlägen schmerzten ihn allein vom Sehen; zumal er sich im Stillen immer fragte, ob auch er einige davon verursacht haben mochte.

„Daß ich dich so etwas jemals sagen hören würde, habe ich auch nicht erwartet," spottete Valjean.

„Was habe ich denn gesagt?"

„‚Ich bevorzuge die Oper'? Du bist bisher nicht gerade als großer Musikliebhaber in Erscheinung getreten."

Javert würdigte diese Unterstellung keiner Erwiderung, warf stattdessen den Schwamm nach Valjean und begann dann, betont langsam, sein Hemd weiter aufzuknöpfen.

„Was soll das jetzt werden?" wollte Valjean interessiert wissen.

„Was denkst du, was es werden soll?"

„Ich denke, du wirst es mich gleich wissen lassen."

Javert ließ das Hemd achtlos zu Boden gleiten und stieg in die Badewanne. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dein Mund anderes zu tun bekommt, als derartige Unverschämtheiten zu äußern. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Valjean Javert zu sich herunter und küßte ihn.

XXX

Javert war außergewöhnlich guter Laune, als er sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zur Oper machte. Diese gute Laune übertrug sich sogar auf Passanten, denen er begegnete, denn ein paar Male wurde er tatsächlich angelächelt, und erst im Nachherein wurde ihm klar, daß dies offenbar die Erwiderung auf sein eigenes Lächeln war, welches in Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht seine Lippen umspielte.

In der Oper selbst benötigte er einige Zeit, bis es ihm gelungen war, sich bis zum Direktor durchzufragen. Zu seiner Schande mußte er noch zweimal nach dem Weg fragen, weil er sich verirrt hatte, nachdem ihm dieser schon einmal gezeigt worden war, aber wie sollte man auch den Auskünften einer Frau mit leicht wirrem Blick in einem weißen blutbefleckten Kleid, das verdächtig nach einem Nachthemd aussah, Vertrauen schenken? Hätte Javert mehr von Musik und Theater verstanden, so hätte er sicherlich gewußt, daß er ausgerechnet die amtierende Primadonna des Hauses, die von einer Probe von „Lucia di Lammermoor" kam, um eine Auskunft gebeten hatte.

Schließlich schaffte er es jedoch, seinen Weg im Dunkel des Bühnenhauses so weit zu finden, daß er das Büro des Direktors erreichte. Er ließ sich anmelden und betrat dann ein chaotisches Büro, in dem er selbst im Leben nicht hätte arbeiten können oder auch nur wollen.

„Ah, M. Javert, ich bin ja so froh, daß Sie gekommen sind. Sie machen sich ja keine Vorstellung, es ist eine Katastrophe, ach, was sage ich, ein katastrophaler, desaströser Alptraum." Der Direktor sah aus, als sei er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Sie müssen uns retten, Sie sind unsere einzige Hoffnung."

„Ich habe Ihrem Schreiben entnommen, daß Ihnen ein Requisit abhanden gekommen ist, M. Biscrome," begann Javert und machte den vergeblichen Versuch, etwas Ordnung in das wirre Gerede des Direktors zu bringen.

„Ja, es ist verschwunden, gestohlen, entführt, ich weiß nicht, wie man das nennen soll," plapperte Biscrome weiter. „Wenn die Presse davon Wind bekommt, dieser Skandal wird uns alle ruinieren."

„Ich verstehe, die Lage ist ernst." Manchmal wünschte Javert sich, ein wenig von Valjeans Geduld eines Heiligen borgen zu können. „Und Sie möchten, daß ich die Sache diskret behandele, weil Sie kein Aufhebens darum machen wollen, weswegen Sie nicht die Polizei einschalten können."

„Wie könnte ich die Polizei alarmieren? Soll ich denen etwa sagen, Napoleone Gisquet sei verschwunden?"

Alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer, und so war Javert für eine Sekunde versucht, beim Namen des Präfekten Haltung anzunehmen. Hatte der Polizeipräfekt von Paris etwa Verwandtschaft beim Theater? Verwandtschaft mit dem italienischen Vornamen von Bonaparte? Und wieso war jemand, der Napoleone Gisquet hieß, ein Requisit? „M. Biscrome, noch einmal ganz langsam," sagte Javert mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Was genau ist das Requisit namens Napoleone Gisquet?"

„Na, unser weißer Elefant," antwortete Biscrome, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt.

Es geschah selten, daß es jemandem gelang, Javert die Fassung verlieren zu lassen; meist schaffte es höchstens Valjean oder zumindest ein Umstand, der mit ihm zu tun hatte. In diesem Fall lag eine Ausnahme vor. „Sie haben einen weißen Elefanten namens Napoleone Gisquet als Requisit?"

„Maestro Meyerbeer hat sehr genaue Vorstellungen von den Aufführungen seiner Opern. Und dazu gehört eben auch ein weißer Elefant."

„Namens Napoleone Gisquet?"

„Ja, mein Gott, er heißt Napoleone wegen des Ägyptenfeldzuges, und Gisquet kam später dazu, weil er ständig seinen Rüssel in Sachen steckt, die ihn nichts angehen."

„M. Biscrome, wie... groß ist Napoleone?" Javert konnte sich nicht überwinden, den zweiten Teil des Namens zu benutzen.

„Wie groß ist schon ein ausgewachsener Elefant?"

„Wir reden hier wirklich über einen lebendigen, weißen Elefanten?"

„Also wenn Sie so schwer von Begriff sind, weiß ich nicht, ob wir diesen Fall wirklich in Ihre Hände legen sollen."

Javert riß sich zusammen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn er mußte sich zwingen, nicht daran zu denken, was Valjean für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn er von dem weißen Elefanten erzählte. „Wann hat man Napoleone das letzte Mal gesehen? Und wer hat ihn als letztes gesehen?"

„Vorgestern abend hat sein Pfleger ihn zuletzt in seinem Stall gesehen. Gestern morgen war er verschwunden."

„Ist jemand wegen eines Lösegeldes an Sie herangetreten?"

„Sie meinen, er wurde deswegen entführt?" Biscrome schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es hat sich niemand gemeldet."

Javert konnte kaum glauben, daß er die nächste Frage wirklich stellte. „Hat der Elefant Feinde?"

XXX

Valjean hatte den Vormittag währenddessen in der Fantine-Stiftung zugebracht, dort einige Briefe mit der Bitte um Spenden oder einen Arbeitsplatz für einen seiner Schützlinge verfaßt und sich zwei neue Geschichten angehört von Neuankömmlingen, deren Schicksal sich in nichts von dem zahlloser anderer Frauen unterschied. Obgleich er nicht wirklich eine grundsätzliche Änderung der Verhältnisse erkennen konnte, erlahmte sein Elan, Gutes zu tun, in keiner Sekunde.

Am frühen Nachmittag kehrte er in die Wohnung zurück, wo ihn Marguerite, ihre derzeitige Haushälterin empfing. Alphonsine hatte es geschafft, genügend Geld zu sparen, um eine kleine Putzmacherei eröffnen und ihre Kinder zu sich nehmen zu können. Danach hatten zwei Frauen ein kurzes Zwischenspiel gegeben, die eine war mit einem verheirateten Stallknecht aus dem Nachbarhaus durchgegangen, die andere war von Javert zweimal mit der Hand in Valjeans Börse erwischt worden. Einmal hätte Valjean dies mit mahnenden Worten zur Kenntnis genommen und belassen, beim zweiten Mal gab er Javert nach und erlaubte diesem, dem Mädchen die Tür zu weisen.

Marguerite war fast schon zwei Jahre bei ihnen. „Sie haben Besuch, M. Jean," sagte sie, während sie Hut und Stock entgegen nahm. „Ich hätte sie nicht hereingelassen, aber Sie haben ja gesagt, ich darf niemanden abweisen."

„Hat sie gesagt, was sie will?"

„Nein, sie sagte nur, sie wolle den Herrn sprechen, der hier wohnt. Ich denke, daß sie Sie meinte, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß so eine M. Javert sprechen will."

Valjean mußte grinsen, als er die Treppe nach oben stieg. Marguerite hatte offenbar sehr genaue Vorstellungen davon, wer von ihrer Herrschaft welche Besucher empfing: Javert die gutgekleideten Auftraggeber für seine Ermittlungen und Valjean die hoffnungslosen Fälle.

Im Salon fand Valjean eine farbenfroh gekleidete junge Frau Mitte Zwanzig vor, deren Erscheinung ein wenig an Esmeralda aus diesem „Notre-Dame"-Roman von Hugo erinnerte. Als sie Valjeans Eintreten bemerkte, hob sie den Kopf – und beinahe hätte Valjean einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht. Diese Augen, diese forschenden Augen, kannte er ganz genau, er sah sie täglich, und oft waren sie nur Zentimeter von seinem eigenen Gesicht entfernt.

Javerts Augen im Gesicht einer jungen Frau waren ein schöner Anblick, wobei sich Valjean sofort fragte, wie die Augen dort hingeraten sein konnten. Vor einem Vierteljahrhundert war Javert in Toulon gewesen. Hatte er dort etwa eine Affäre gehabt, deren Ergebnis nun vor ihm stand? Sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Nein, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß jemals eine Frau so dicht an Javert herangekommen war. Valjean war sich sicher, der erste Mensch gewesen zu sein, den Javert geküßt hatte, und er hätte ganz bestimmt nicht gelogen, als er gestand, daß es vor Valjean niemanden gegeben hatte.

Die junge Frau sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Valjean nicht kannte. „Entschuldigen Sie," sagte er, „ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

„Dann sind Sie vermutlich nicht mein Onkel," erwiderte die Frau trocken.

„So sehr ich es bedauere, nein, ich fürchte nicht." Valjean lächelte. „Aber ich vermute aufgrund einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit, daß Sie eigentlich zu meinem Freund Javert möchten, Mademoiselle."

„Richtig. Das sagt wohl einiges über meine Fähigkeiten als Wahrsagerin, daß ich vermutete, Sie seien mein Onkel." Sie erwiderte Valjeans Lächeln. „Ich bin Fides, M. Javerts Großmutter ist meine Urgroßmutter gewesen."

„Was führt Sie hierher? Ich habe immer geglaubt, er habe mit seiner Familie gebrochen, als er noch ein Junge war."

„So ein Graf meinte, ich solle hier dringend vorbeikommen. Er sei ihm noch etwas schuldig, daraufhin hat er mir ein paar Francs gegeben, und hier bin ich."

Wenn dieser Graf ein früherer Auftraggeber Javerts war, sagte er Valjean nichts, und normalerweise wußte er, womit Javert sich beschäftigte. Und es war eine merkwürdige Art, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen, in den persönlichen Verhältnissen des Ermittlers herumzuschnüffeln. Andererseits hatte Valjean immer schon gefunden, daß Javerts kategorische Ablehnung seiner Familie und seiner Herkunft übertrieben war. Doch so sehr der ehemals so beherrschte Ex-Polizist gelernt hatte, Gefühle zuzulassen, in diesem Punkt war er unerbittlich geblieben.

Nun, vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn er ein Mitglied seiner Familie leibhaftig vor sich sah. „Neben Sie doch Platz. Ich denke, Javert wird in Kürze hier sein."

Fides setzte sich. „Ich könnte Ihnen so lange aus der Hand lesen."

Valjean wies sie nicht darauf hin, daß sie gerade ihre Fähigkeiten als Wahrsagerin selbst für fragwürdig erklärt hatte, und reichte ihr seine rechte Hand.

Fides nahm sie und starrte angestrengt darauf. „Hhm," machte sie. „Da ist ein großer dunkler Mann in Ihrem Leben. Normalerweise sage ich den Satz zu Frauen," fügte sie verwirrt hinzu.

„So schlecht sind Ihre wahrsagerischen Fähigkeiten ja gar nicht," beruhigte Valjean sie. Er lauschte aufmerksam und hörte tatsächlich die Eingangstür ins Schloß fallen. Vielleicht war es besser, Javert entgegenzugehen, um zu verhindern, daß er zu sehr überrascht wurde. So entschuldigte sich Valjean hastig bei Fides und ging zur Tür des Salons. Javert war bereits mit diesem sehr anziehenden Glitzern in den Augen, was sich immer dann zeigte, wenn er amüsiert war, oben an der Treppe angekommen.

Plötzlich wußte Valjean nicht, was er sagen, wie er beginnen sollte. So sagte er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Wo bist du denn so lange herumzigeunert?"

Das Glitzern verschwand sofort aus Javerts Augen. Es irritierte ihn sehr, daß Valjean diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Er mußte doch ganz genau wissen, wie empfindlich Jabert bezüglich seiner Herkunft war, um darüber gedankenlose Witze zu machen. Wortlos schob sich Javert an Valjean vorbei und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Die Frau, die im Salon saß, war das Ebenbild seiner Mutter, nur viel jünger und nicht durch Elend und Alkohol gezeichnet.

Die Frau begann zu sprechen, und obgleich Javert die Sprache, die sie benutzte, eine Ewigkeit nicht gehört und noch länger nicht gesprochen hatte, verstand er jedes Wort. „Ich bin Fides, der Graf von Monte Cristo sagte mir, du wärest mein Onkel."

Javert starrte sie weitere zehn Sekunden lang an, drehte sich abrupt um und verließ das Haus.

Valjean stieß ein Seufzen aus. Ganz offensichtlich war der Versuch dieses ominösen Grafen, sich zu bedanken, absolut nicht als Wohltat aufgenommen worden. Alles in ihm drängte dazu, Javert hinterher zu stürzen, doch er widerstand dem Drang. Stattdessen wandte er sich zunächst an Fides. „Er wird sich wieder beruhigen, er wird nur etwas Zeit brauchen. Warten Sie hier, ich werde ihn zurückholen."

Valjean griff nach Hut und Stock und verließ langsam das Haus. Er hatte keine Eile, Javert sollte sich zunächst ein wenig fangen können, bevor er ihn einholen würde. Es gab keine Sekunde des Zweifels in Valjeans, wohin Javert gehen würde; man konnte nicht dreißig Jahre auf der Flucht vor einem Mann sein und sechs Jahren in dessen Armen liegen, ohne das Wissen zu entwickeln, was dieser Mann als nächstes tun würde.

Der Weg war bekannt, sie hatten ihn in den vergangenen Jahren an jedem 9. Juni in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückgelegt; immer gemeinsam. Zweimal nur war Valjean bisher allein gegangen, beide Male in Panik und Todesangst um Javert. Diesmal war er jedoch ruhig und konnte gemächlichen Schrittes gehen.

Javert lehnte am Geländer der Brücke und blickte auf die Seine. Er mußte den Blick nicht vom Wasser wenden, um zu wissen, daß es Valjean war, der neben ihm stand.

„Wieder die Brücke?" fragte dieser nur.

„Immer wieder diese verdammte Brücke." Das Lächeln um Javerts Lippen war schmerzlich. „Was denkt sich dieser verdammte Graf nur?"

„Wahrscheinlich dachte er, es würde dir Freude machen."

„Wie könnte es das? Ich bin fünfzig Jahre ohne sie ausgekommen, ich brauche keine Familie."

„Du hast eine Familie," erinnerte Valjean ihn sanft.

„_Deine_ Familie," verbesserte Javert grimmig.

„Das ist Unsinn, und das weißt du auch." Fast klang Valjean ärgerlich. „Die Kinder sagen mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit zu dir ‚Grandpère', wie sie es bei mir tun, und ich bin sicher, daß sie nicht einmal wissen, daß keiner von uns tatsächlich mit ihnen verwandt ist."

„Ich werde darüber nicht streiten," Javert klang weniger grimmig als zuvor, „aber was ich wirklich nicht benötige, ist meine Familie. Ich brauche sie nicht, ich will sie nicht."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Valjean einfach, und für einen langen Moment starrte Javert ihn ungläubig an, als würde er die Augen vor der Wahrheit absichtlich verschlossen halten.

„Ich habe mir ihnen gebrochen, als ich noch ein Kind war. Warum sollte ich mit einer Bande von Herumtreibern und Dieben Kontakt pflegen?"

Valjean lachte leise auf. „Weil sich einiges geändert hat seitdem, und du nicht nur akzeptiert hast, daß sich ein Dieb und Herumtreiber wandeln kann, sondern daß du ihn gerne in deiner Nähe hast," sagte er ohne jede Bitterkeit.

Javert zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Du weißt genau, daß ich dich nicht gemeint habe."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn ich mich ändern konnte, wieso nicht deine Familie? Und dieses Mädchen hat doch nichts damit tun, was deine Eltern vor einem halben Jahrhundert getan haben oder gewesen sein mögen. Sie war doch noch nicht einmal geboren."

„Diese Sippschaft ist verdorben, durch und durch."

„Ach, ja?" Valjeans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und wieso bist du es dann nicht?"

Javert öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn dann wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wieder einmal hatte ihn Valjean mit seiner ganz eigenen verdrehten Logik aus seinem festgefügten Denkbahnen gebracht. „Was soll ich also deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Valjean legte seine Hand zärtlich auf die Hand Javerts, mit der dieser sich auf dem Geländer abstützte. Mehr war hier draußen, am hellichten Tage auf einer belebten Brücke nicht möglich, um seine Gefühle der Dankbarkeit auszudrücken darüber, daß sich Javert nicht mehr störrisch benahm. „Lerne sie kennen, und wenn du dann findest, sie ist verdorben, höre ich auf, dir in den Ohren deswegen zu liegen."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

„Sicher."

„Dann werde ich mir diese Nichte von mir ansehen." Javerts Finger drückten sanft gegen Valjeans Hand. „Und ich tue das nur, um Ruhe vor dir zu haben, du Quälgeist."

7


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Rosinas Arie „Una voce poco fa" aus Rossinis „Barbiere di Siviglia" handelt davon, wie eine junge Dame es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat...

2. Kapitel

Valjean lachte immer noch, als sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückkehrten. Javert hatte ihn zwischenzeitlich von den Umständen seines neuen Falles unterrichtet, und die Vorstellung, wie er hinter einem ausgewachsenen weißen Elefanten durch Paris herjagte, war einfach zu schön. Trotzdem sah sich Valjean gezwungen, Javert auf der Treppe noch einmal zu ermahnen. „Sei nett zu ihr, es gibt keinen Grund, weswegen du unhöflich sein mußt."

Javert verdrehte nur die Augen. Trotzdem war es für ihn eine Überwindung, den Salon zu betreten. Er wollte nichts mit seiner Familie zu tun haben, gleichgültig, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Hätte er das gewollt, so wäre es für ihn kein Problem gewesen, selbst festzustellen, wo sie sich befand, dazu brauchte er wirklich diesen Grafen nicht. Er hatte in all den Jahren jedoch nicht einmal daran gedacht, nach seiner Familie zu forschen.

Doch irgendwie hatte Valjean es geschafft, daß er ihm sein Wort gegeben hatte, das Mädchen kennenzulernen, wie er es eigentlich ständig schaffte, daß er Sachen tat, die er nicht tun wollte.

Javert betrat den Salon. Er würde sich jetzt diesem Mädchen stellen, und nach einer Weile konnte er Valjean dann guten Gewissens sagen, daß er kein Interesse an weiterem Umgang mir ihr hätte. Valjean folgte ihm, ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und betrachtete die sich ihm bietende Szene mit amüsierter Distanz.

„Du bist also meine Nichte Fides," begann Javert sehr zögernd. „Ich werde mit dir Französisch sprechen, meine Fähigkeiten, was die Roma-Sprache angeht, sind mittlerweile sehr beschränkt."

„Wie du willst." Fides schien sich nicht das geringste aus den schroffen Worten ihres Onkels zu machen. „Ich habe gehört, du warst Inspecteur bei der Polizei. Merkwürdige Beschäftigung für einen Rom."

„Ich bevorzuge es, wenn du mich nicht so bezeichnen würdest." Javert hatte diese Maske der Unnahbarkeit aufgesetzt, die ihm so viele Jahrzehnte geschützt hatte. „Womit verdienst du deinen Lebensunterhalt?"

„Ich bin eine miserable Wahrsagerin, und zu anderen Tätigkeiten tauge ich auch nicht besonders. Es gibt nur eines, was ich wirklich will."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich will singen," sagte Fides mit soviel Bestimmtheit, daß Javert sich fragte, woher er diesen Tonfall kannte.

„Was singen Sie denn, mein Kind?" fragte Valjean aus den Tiefen seines Sessels freundlich.

„Ich kann gerne eine Kostprobe geben."

Valjean lächelte aufmunternd, während Javert eine Handbewegung machte, die am ehesten ein „Wenn es denn sein muß" darstellen mochte.

Beide Männer hatten erwartet, daß Fides ein Volkslied singen würde, ein Lied der Wagen und Lagerfeuer, doch dies lag nicht in ihrer Absicht. Sie stand auf und sang mit einer apart timbrierten, perfekt ausgebildeten Mezzosopranstimme Rosinas Cavantine „Una voce poco fa". Valjean starrte Fides mit halboffenem Mund an, Javert versuchte, nicht beeindruckt auszusehen.

„Das war... bemerkenswert," sagte Javert mit widerwilliger Anerkennung.

„Mehr als bemerkenswert," lobte Valjean deutlich euphorischer. „Wo treten Sie auf?"

„Ich bin nach Paris gekommen, um hier bei den Compagnien vorzusingen."

„Welch außergewöhnlicher Zufall," erwiderte Valjean, und Javert ahnte bereits Übles, bevor er weitersprach. „Ihr Onkel hat zur Zeit einen Auftrag von der Oper. Er kann Sie ja vielleicht dorthin mitnehmen, und, wer weiß, es ergibt sich eine Gelegenheit für Sie."

Javerts Lippen formten lautlos in Valjeans Richtung: „Du weißt, ich liebe dich, aber manchmal machst du mich wahnsinnig."

Valjean neigte statt einer Antwort nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ehrlich, das würdest du tun, Onkel?" fragte Fides aufgeregt.

„Sicher," antwortete Javert und ein „Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?" blieb unausgesprochen, doch deutlich hörbar. „Du mußt allerdings versprechen, mir nicht im Weg herumzustehen. Ich habe zu arbeiten und keine Zeit, für dich das Kindermädchen zu spielen."

„Ich werde so leise sein, daß du gar nicht merken wirst, daß ich da bin."

Valjeans Lächeln wurde womöglich noch breiter, während er außerordentlich belustigt von Javert zu dessen Nichte und zurückblickte. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis den beiden auffiel, daß die Ähnlichkeit sich nicht allein auf die Augen beschränkte?

XXX

„Dein Freund scheint sehr nett zu sein," sagte Fides, als sie eine Stunde später versuchte, mit Javerts energischen Schritten mitzuhalten. Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück zur Oper, wo Javert hoffte, noch vor Beginn der Vorstellung einige Ermittlungen durchführen zu können.

„‚Nett' wäre nicht so ganz das Wort, was ich benutzen würde, um Jean Valjean zu beschreiben," erwiderte Javert trocken, ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen.

„Was denn dann?" wollte Fides wissen.

„Du bist ein bißchen zu neugierig dafür, daß wir uns gerade einmal eine Stunde kennen," antwortete Javert abweisend. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich in Paris?"

„Ich habe ein Zimmer in Montparnasse. Der Graf hat mir ein bißchen Geld gegeben. Fünfzig Francs."

„Der Graf bezahlt meine Nichte, damit sie mich besucht?" Javert schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich sollte vielleicht einmal ein paar Worte mit diesem Grafen reden."

„Warum tust du es nicht? Er ist seit einigen Wochen in Paris."

„Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, daß ich es tue." Dieser sogenannte Graf würde einsehen müssen, daß es sehr ungesund war, sich in sein Leben einzumischen!

Sie erreichten die Oper, wo Javert begann, sich die Stallungen genauer anzusehen. Dort, wo Napoleone gelebt hatte, war ein großer, leerer Stall. Drumherum befanden sich Pferdeställe, Hundezwinger und alle Arte von Wagen und Karren. Ein großes, breites Tor führte aus dem Hof in eine kleine Seitenstraße. Es war hoch und breit genug, um einen Elefanten durchzulassen.

Javert verbrachte einen ermüdenden Nachmittag damit, die Anwohner der Seitenstraße zu befragen, ob ihnen in den vergangenen Tagen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen sei, denn er konnte sie ja schlecht fragen, ob sie gesehen hatten, daß der Elefant einen Spaziergang unternommen habe. Die erhellendste Antwort war diejenige einer älteren Frau, die Javert darauf aufmerksam machte, daß das gegenüber das Opernhaus sei, wo ständig ungewöhnliche Dinge vor sich gingen.

Fides war ihm tatsächlich still wie ein Mäuschen gefolgt, hatte sich alles angehört und fragte Javert, als sie die Oper wieder betraten: „Wo versteckt man einen Elefanten?"

„Das werde ich wissen, wenn ich weiß, wer das Tier entführt hat."

In diesem Moment kam M. Biscrome ihnen entgegen. „Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, eine Katastrophe!"

„Schon wieder eine?" fragte Javert. „Was ist diesmal verschwunden, das Theaterschaf?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht, wir haben nur eine Ziege," wehrte Biscrome ab. „Nein, unsere Alisa ist krank. Sie sitzt in ihrer Garderobe und ist stockheiser. In zehn Minuten geht der Vorhang auf. Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Lassen Sie es mich probieren," stieß Fides hervor.

„Was?" machte Biscrome irritiert. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Das ist meine Nichte," antwortete Javert.

„Ihre Nichte, so, so," antwortete der Direktor argwöhnisch und ungläubig. „Kann sie denn singen?"

„Wenn sie etwas kann, dann singen." Javert war Herablassung pur, so daß Fides ihn anfunkelte.

Statt etwas zu sagen, begann sie zu singen, zunächst hörbar nervös, dann immer sicherer. Biscrome starrte sie an, dann unterbrach er sie. „Das reicht mir, versuchen wir es. Machen Sie, daß Sie in ein Kostüm kommen." Der Direktor wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand in irgendeinem Seitengang.

„Ich habe ein Engagement," quietschte Fides los.

„Sieht wohl so aus," sagte Javert lakonisch.

„Onkel Javert, das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

Javert hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, mit derartig emotionalen Attacken umzugehen – solange sie von Valjean oder einem der Kinder kamen. So jedoch ließ er die Umarmung einfach über sie ergehen.

Fides schien es nicht zu merken, denn sie quietschte schon wieder. „Mein Gott, da ist Patrice Arthur, und er kommt direkt auf uns zu."

Javert befreite sich von ihren Armen und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Für einen Moment glaubte er, das Theaterschaf stünde hinter ihm, doch dann erkannte er einen ganz in Weiß gekleideten Mann mit etwas auf dem Kopf, das entfernt an einen Wischmob erinnerte. „Wer ist Patrice Arthur?" raunte er Fides zu.

„Na, der berühmte lyrische Tenor," flüsterte Fides schockiert über die Unwissenheit ihres Onkels zurück. „Und, Gott steh mir bei, ich werde gleich mit ihm auf einer Bühne stehen."

„Was stehst du hier herum?" fuhr Arthur Fides mit leiser Stimme an; er schonte die Stimmbänder für die Bühne. „Mach, daß du ins Kostüm kommst, für das Herumpoussieren mit deinem Beschützer hast du nach der Vorstellung noch genug Zeit." Mit einer unendlich arroganten Bewegung warf Arthur seinen Umhang zurück und marschierte davon.

„Warum denkt hier eigentlich jeder, ich sei etwas anderes als dein Onkel?" beschwerte Javert sich.

„Weil ein reifer Mann, der eine Sängerin protegiert, immer der ‚Onkel' ist," antwortete Fides, während sie durch die Gänge hasteten.

„Dann muß ich wohl andere Onkel zukünftig von dir fernhalten."

Statt einer Antwort schnitt Fides eine Grimasse. Sie verschwand schließlich in einer Garderobe, um sich umzuziehen. Javert blieb im Gang davon stehen und bemühte sich, die allgemeine Hektik zu ignorieren.

„Morgen abend hat der Graf von Monte Cristo eine Loge gemietet," hörte er ein Chormädchen, das in der Nähe stand, ihrer Kollegin erzählen. „Der Mann soll Geld wie Heu haben, vielleicht sucht er ja noch eine Maîtresse." Die Kollegin kicherte laut, während sich beide entfernten.

Javert überlegte nicht lange, sondern beschloß, daß er am nächsten Abend auf jeden Fall in die Oper gehen würde, um ein paar sehr ernste Worte mit dem Grafen zu wechseln.

Fides kam wieder aus der Garderobe heraus, nur stark verändert und gar nicht mehr wie Esmeralda, sondern wie eine altjüngferliche Gesellschafterin aussehend. Javert begleitete sie zur Bühne; auf dem Weg dorthin quietschte Fides noch einige Male, als sie berühmte Sänger erkennte, insbesondere die Dame, die Javert im blutigen Nachthemd den Weg in die Direktionsbüros gewiesen hatte.

Endlich war der Moment gekommen, als Fides auf die Bühne mußte. Javert beobachtete sie aus der Gasse, wie sie ihre kurzen Einwürfe sehr ernsthaft sang, und zu seiner Überraschung spürte er so etwas wie... Stolz? Nein, Stolz war es nicht, denn er hatte keinen Anteil daran, was sie war, aber es war tatsächlich so etwas wie Zuneigung.

XXX

Nach der Vorstellung bot Direktor Biscrome Fides einen lächerlich gering dotierten Vertrag an, den sie, ohne zu zögern, freudestrahlend unterzeichnete. Javert brachte sie nach Hause, wo er sie erleichtert ablieferte, um dann, ihrem pausenlosen, seligem Geplapper glücklich entronnen, seinerseits heimzugehen.

Valjean wartete in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf ihn. Er saß im Bett, hatte seine Augengläser auf der Nase und las ein Buch über die Situation von Fabrikarbeitern, wobei er gelegentlich ob des dargestellten Elends seufzte.

Javert ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. „Was für ein Tag!" stöhnte er leise.

„Warst du denn erfolgreich?"

„Ja und nein." In kurzen Worten schilderte Javert seine erfolglosen Befragungen sowie Fides' Engagement an der Oper. „Weißt du, was verrückt ist? Ich habe fast so etwas wie Stolz empfunden, als sie sang. Ich dachte, das erste Mitglied meiner Sippe, die aus ihrem Leben etwas macht."

„Du meinst, nach dir." Valjean legte Buch und Brille beiseite.

Javert lächelte müde. „Auch wenn sie morgen nicht singt, muß ich in die Vorstellung. Würdest du mich begleiten?"

„Bittest du mich gerade um ein Rendezvous?" neckte Valjean ihn und löschte die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Vielleicht."

„Theater, danach Essen zu zweit, und dann sehen wir weiter? Klingt sehr verlockend." Ihre Händen fanden im Dunkeln zusammen.

„Ich freue mich, daß du dich damit abgefunden hast, daß Fides ein nettes Mädchen ist, und damit nicht deine ganze Familie verdorben zu sein scheint," sagte Valjean nach einer Weile schläfrig. „Manchmal hoffe ich, daß ich doch noch eines Tages herausfinde, was aus meiner Schwester und ihren Kindern geworden ist."

Javert, der bereits fast eingeschlafen war, erstarrte und war sofort wieder hellwach. Er fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, sondern starrte ins Dunkel.

XXX

Der Javert, der am nächsten Morgen das Haus verließ, hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem gutgelaunten Mann, der dies vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor getan hatte. Er hatte den gesamten Morgen geschwiegen, ebenso war ein grüblerischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Valjean kannte ihn gut genug, um ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Offenbar brütete Javert über einem Problem, und er würde, sobald er wußte, woran er war, sowieso darüber sprechen.

Javerts Schritte führten ihn nicht sofort in die Oper, sondern in eine Anwaltskanzlei nahe dem Justizpalast – und beunruhigend nahe der Brücke.

„Bon jour, M. Javert," begrüßte ihn der Sekretär ein wenig zu untertänig. Javert war in dieser Kanzlei ein häufig gesehener Gast, denn der Rechtsanwalt beauftragte ihn oft mit Ermittlungen.

Javert nickte zur Begrüßung nur kurz. „Hat er ein paar Minuten für mich Zeit?" fragte er und deutete auf die Tür.

„Er hat für die nächste halbe Stunde keine Termine," antwortete der Sekretär. „Gehen Sie nur herein."

Mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht betrat Javert, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nachdem er zuvor angeklopft hatte, das Anwaltsbüro. Marius saß mit einer Akte am Schreibtisch, die ihn offenbar nicht sonderlich interessierte. „Javert, welch willkommene Ablenkung," sagte er erfreut. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich brauche einen Rat," antwortete Javert niedergeschlagen, was Marius sofort alarmierte.

„Meinen Rat als Anwalt oder als Familienmitglied?"

„Letzteres."

„Oh," machte Marius nur und wurde noch besorgter.

Mit ein paar kurzen, knappen Worten, als würde er einen Ermittlungsbericht erstatten, berichtete Javert von seiner wiedergefundenen Nichte. „Gestern abend, als wir darüber sprachen, sagte Valjean plötzlich, daß er noch Hoffnung habe, herauszufinden, was aus seiner Familie, ich meine, aus seiner leiblichen Familie geworden sei. Sie wissen, daß damals, als wir beide nach Paris kamen, und ich ihn im Haus Gorbeau erkannte, obgleich er als tot galt, er mir entkam, indem er und Madame la Baronne in das Konvent flohen.

Ich suchte ihn jahrelang, stellte Nachforschungen an, versuchte, seine Familie aufzuspüren, falls er Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen würde... Dabei fand ich heraus, daß alle Neffen und Nichten bis auf einen Jungen bereits vor 1800 an Unterernäherung oder Krankheiten gestorben waren. Seine Schwester und das letzte Kind sind laut meinen Erkenntnissen etwa 1804 an der Cholera gestorben, hier in Paris. Ich habe ihm das nie gesagt, wahrscheinlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, er wüßte es. Und dann sagte er mir gestern abend, daß er hoffe, herauszufinden, was aus ihnen geworden sei." Javert fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und schaffte es, eine Strähne aus dem Zopf zu lösen. „Was soll ich tun? Schweigen und ihn so anlügen? Oder es ihm sagen, und nicht nur seine Hoffnung zerstören, sondern ihm auch Grund geben, mich zu hassen, daß ich es ihm nicht vorher gesagt habe?"

Marius blickte ihn ernst an. „Sie fragen mich, ob Sie meinem Schwiegervater die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Sie, der in der Taverne nicht eine Sekunde lang versucht hat, sich durch eine Lüge zu retten?"

„Es ist viel Zeit seit den Barrikaden vergangen, und es hat sich viel geändert," murmelte Javert.

„Ja, aber Sie haben sich nicht soweit verändert, daß Sie beginnen würden, meinen Schwiegervater anzulügen."

„Würden Sie es Cosette sagen, wenn Sie an meiner Stelle wären?"

Marius schwieg für einige Sekunden und nickte dann. „Ich verstehe Ihr Dilemma, aber ich würde es ihr sagen, und wissen Sie, weswegen? Weil sie alles, was sie über Verstehen und Verzeihen weiß, von ihrem Vater gelernt hat. Mein Schwiegervater ist ein Mann mit vielen Fähigkeiten, und eine seine ausgeprägtesten ist die Fähigkeit, jedem jederzeit alles vergeben zu können."

„Dann habe ich nur die Möglichkeit, darauf zu hoffen, diese Fähigkeit nicht überstrapaziert zu haben in den letzten fünfunddreißig Jahren," entgegnete Javert niedergeschlagen.

XXX

Javert verbrachte einen sehr fruchtlosen Tag in der Oper, befragte Bühnenarbeiter, Choristen, Tänzerinnen, Sänger und Orchestermusiker, doch keiner wußte etwas über den Verbleib des Elefanten zu sagen oder benahm sich in irgendeiner Weise verdächtig.

Allerdings mußte man auch feststellen, daß Javert nicht halb so aufmerksam war, wie er dies üblicherweise von sich erwartete. Erstmals in seinem Leben erlaubte er, einem privaten Problem die Oberhand gegenüber einer Ermittlung zu gewinnen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, bis zum Ende der Vorstellung zu warten, bis Valjean und er wieder zu Hause waren. Es war nichts, was man zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen konnte, was er ihm zu sagen hatte.

Als er die Wohnung betrat, um sich umzukleiden, kam ihm Valjean entgegen, der natürlich ihm wieder einen Schritt voraus gewesen und bereits fertig war. Javert blickte ihn fast eine Minute lang an, und zum ersten Mal hatte er Angst, panische Angst, ihn zu verlieren.

„Du solltest dich beeilen, wir sind nicht hochwohlgeboren genug, um erst während der Vorstellung zu kommen, sondern müssen pünktlich erscheinen bei den Plätzen im Parkett. Wie bourgeois!" Valjean lachte, und Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß er jemals besser ausgehen hatte.

Es war ein gezwungenes Lächeln, das Javert erwiderte, als er im Schlafzimmer verschwand, um sich umzukleiden. Seit einigen Jahren besaß er tatsächlich einen Abendanzug, um bei Einladungen im Hause Pontmercy angemessen gekleidet erscheinen zu können. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Tag, an dem er seine Uniform endgültig ausgezogen hatte. Valjean hatte einen sehr vergnügten Tag damit zugebracht, ihn zu einem Schneider zu schleppen, damit dieser ihn neu einkleidete. Verrückt, daß er jetzt zugeben konnte, daß er tatsächlich Spaß daran gehabt hatte, während er sich vor sechs Jahre lieber hätte schlagen lassen...

Er war nur einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er hinüber in den Salon ging. Valjean saß mit einem Glas Rotwein in seinem Sessel und lächelte ihn an. Javert zwang sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Sie sprachen nicht viel auf dem Weg zur Oper, aber es war kein belastetes Schweigen, sondern ein sehr vertrautes. „Was genau tun wir eigentlich in der Oper?" fragte Valjean, kurz bevor sie dort angelangt waren. „Sehen wir nach, ob sich der weiße Elefant unter einem Sitz versteckt hält?"

„Nein," Javert schüttelte den Kopf; trotz seiner Sorgen war er amüsiert.

„Und es wird auch niemand auf dich schießen?"

„Voraussichtlich nicht."

„Warum gehen wir dann in ‚Robert le diable', da ja noch nicht einmal Fides auftritt?"

„Ich muß mit jemandem sprechen."

„Du bist heute sehr geheimnisvoll."

„Das hält mich interessant." Es war so leicht, so gewohnt, mit Valjean in dieser Weise zu sprechen, wie sie es immer taten, wenn man die Sorgen einfach verdrängte.

Ihre Plätze lagen, wie Valjean gesagt hatte, im Parkett, wie es sich für diejenigen von Junggesellen gehörte. Javerts Blick suchte immer wieder die Loge des russischen Botschafters, doch diese war leer, als die Vorstellung begann.

Es war schwer, der abstrusen Handlung zu folgen, und die Musik vermochte nicht hundertprozentig zu fesseln, obwohl Valjean einen sehr konzentrierten Eindruck erweckte. Gegen Ende des ersten Aktes erfaßte Unruhe den Zuschauerraum. In der Loge des russischen Botschafters war ein hochgewachsener Mann um die Vierzig, der große Autorität ausstrahlte, aufgetaucht, neben ihm eine junge, schöne Frau im griechischen Gewand. „Wer ist das?" fragte Valjean leise.

„Der Graf von Monte Cristo," antwortete Javert einsilbig.

„Der, dem wir die Bekanntschaft mit Fides verdanken?"

„Genau der."

„Er ist derjenigen, mit dem du sprechen willst." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Ist er ein Verdächtiger oder ein Zeuge im Falle des verschwundenen weißen Elefanten?"

„Weder noch. Ich konnte ihm bei einer Ermittlung behilflich sein, es war nichts, wofür ich mich habe bezahlen lassen, und er ist offenbar der Meinung, mir etwas schuldig zu sein."

Der Vorhang öffnete sich zum zweiten Akt, doch das Gemurmel im Zuschauerraum verstummte nicht. Der zweite Akt ging daher fast zweistimmig über die Bühne. Kaum war der letzte Ton verklungen, war Javert auf den Füßen. „Komm," forderte er Valjean auf, der ihm kaum folgen konnte, so schnell und geschickt bewegte Javert sich durch das Theater; wenigstens die Wege hatte er sich in den vergangenen zwei Tagen eingeprägt.

Trotzdem benötigten sie eine ganze Weile, bis sie den Logengang erreichten. Dort verabschiedete sich der Graf gerade von einem jungen Mann, den Valjean vom Sehen her als den jungen Albert Morcerf kannte. Morcerf eilte davon, der Graf war gerade dabei, in seine Loge zurückzukehren, als Javert auf ihn zutrat. „Monsieur le Comte," sagte er in einem Tonfall, als habe er vor, seinen Gegenüber zu verhaften.

Der Graf wandte sich irritiert um und blickte Javert an; es kam nicht häufig vor, daß ihm jemand in die Augen blicken konnte, ohne den Kopf heben zu müssen. „Sie wünschen?"

„Wir sind uns nie begegnet, aber Sie haben mir einmal einen Brief geschrieben, woraufhin ich Ihnen antwortete. Sie schickten mir gestern eine... äußerst ungewöhnliche Entlohnung."

Der Graf brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen, wovon der Mann sprach. „M. Javert, vermute ich."

„In der Tat."

„Sie erscheinen nicht sehr erfreut."

„Ich habe meine Gründe, keinen Kontakt mit meiner Familie zu pflegen."

„Dann bitte ich um Verzeihung für meine Einmischung." Der Graf neigte den Kopf. „Vielleicht haben Sie ja Lust, morgen bei mir zu soupieren? Zusammen mit Ihrem Freund?" Er blickte zu Valjean hinüber.

Jener hatte die Unterhaltung verfolgt wie ein Tennisspiel, dessen genaue Regel ihm nicht bekannt waren. Es erschien Valjean, als hätte er irgendein entscheidendes Detail nicht mitbekommen.

Javert besann sich auf seine Manieren, die er in den letzten Jahren beständig verfeinert hatte. „Darf ich bekannt machen, M. Jean Valjean, der Graf von Monte Cristo."

„Sind Sie nicht der Vorstand der Fantine-Stiftung?" fragte der Graf interessiert.

„Ich bin erfreut, daß Sie von uns gehört haben." Valjean war überrascht. „Selbstverständlich nehmen wir Ihre Einladung gern an."

„Wunderbar, dann ist es also abgemacht." Der Graf deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Und jetzt müssen Sie mich entschuldigen, ich habe meine Begleiterin schon so lange vernachlässigt." Ehe sich die beiden älteren Männer versahen, war er wieder in seiner Loge verschwunden.

„Wie kommst du darauf, daß ich morgen mit ihm soupieren will?" fragte Javert ungnädig.

„Nun, du vielleicht nicht, aber ich. Der Mann ist reich, unermeßlich reich. Und er kennt die Stiftung. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich ihn nicht dazu bringen könnte, eine größere Summe zu spenden." Ohne eine Pause zu machen, wechselte Valjean das Thema. „Was hast du eigentlich für ihn getan?"

„Ich erzähle es dir nachher."

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, versprochen."

Sie kehrten zu ihren Plätzen zurück und lauschten dem dritten Akt der Oper. In der Pause zwischen dem dritten und vierten Akt tauchte der Graf in der Loge des Barons Danglars auf, um dann bei Beginn des vierten Aktes zusammen mit seiner Begleiterin das Theater fast fluchtartig zu verlassen. Javert beobachtete das alles mit Argusaugen; irgend etwas ging hier vor, was er nicht verstand, und das gefiel ihm nicht.

Schließlich nahm auch ein sehr langer Opernabend sein Ende, und Valjean und Javert machten sich auf den Heimweg. „Du hast wirklich stundenlang Meyerbeer gehört, nur um ein paar unfreundliche Worte mit diesem Grafen zu wechseln?" fragte Valjean nach einer Weile.

„Ich mußte ihm einfach sagen, daß ich seine Einmischung nicht schätze," murmelte Javert.

„Was genau hast du denn nun für ihn getan?"

„Ich habe ihm vor einigen Jahren einige Informationen zukommen lassen, die ich aus reinem Zufall besaß."

„Worüber? Hör auf, mir auszuweichen."

„Über Staatsanwalt de Villefort."

Valjean starrte Javert ungläubig an. Natürlich kannte er den Namen des Staatsanwaltes, so wie er jedes Wort auf seiner Begnadigungsurkunde auswendig kannte. „Wie genau hast du noch einmal die Unterschrift des Staatsanwalts erlangt?"

Javert seufzte. Er hatte Valjean nie erzählt, was er Villefort gesagt hatte. „Ich habe ihn auf einen alten Vorfall aufmerksam gemacht, von dem er unbedingt vermeiden wollte, daß ich ihn untersuche. Ich habe es auch nicht getan, ich habe lediglich dem Grafen mitgeteilt, daß Villefort ein Geheimnis hat, was ihn interessieren dürfte. Offenbar hat der Graf es gelöst. Sonst hatte er keinen Anlaß gesehen, sich bei mir zu bedanken."

„Wieso überrascht du mich jedes Mal aufs Neue genau dann, wenn ich glaube, dich in- und auswendig zu kennen?" Valjean warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie hatten ihre Wohnung erreicht, stiegen die Stufen zum Salon hinauf und sahen, daß Marguerite sorgfältig den Tisch gedeckt hatte für ein intimes, kleines Souper für zwei. „Was gibt es noch für Dinge, die du vor mir verbirgst?"

Die Frage kam selbst für einen Verhörspezialisten mit jahrzehntelanger Erfahrung, wie es Javert war, vollkommen überraschend. „Nur eine einzige Sache," sagte er resignierend. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, denn Valjean anzulügen auf eine direkte Frage, war außerhalb jeglicher Vorstellungskraft. „Und ich möchte, daß du weißt, daß ich es nicht absichtlich vor dir verborgen habe. Ich habe geglaubt, du wüßtest es." Warum klang nur jedes Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, nach billiger Rechtfertigung? „Als du mir das erste Mal im Haus Gorbeau entkamst, versuchte ich, jede Spur, die mich zu dir bringen könnte, zu verfolgen. Ich suchte auch nach deiner Familie, falls du Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen würdest. Sie sind tot, Valjean, deine Nichten und Neffen starben nacheinander bis 1800. Ein Junge blieb übrig, er ging mit deiner Schwester nach Paris, wo sie beide 1804 an der Cholera starben. Es tut mir leid."

Valjean schloß die Augen. „Du hast es gewußt?" flüsterte er heiser. „Die ganze Zeit, vierzehn Jahre lang, und hast nicht daran gedacht, daß mich diese Erkenntnisse interessieren könnten? Daß es wichtig für mich sein könnte zu erfahren, was aus meiner Familie wurde, während ich neunzehn Jahre im Bagno verschwendete, anstatt mich um sie zu kümmern, wie es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre?"

Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, Valjeans Stimme jemals so voller Bitterkeit, voller ätzendem Sarkasmus gehört zu haben.

„Aber das ist doch sowieso völlig fruchtlos," fuhr Valjean fort. „Mit wem versuche ich denn hier, über Familie zu sprechen?" Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wandte er sich ab, verließ den Salon, nicht ohne die Tür heftig zuzuschlagen, und stürmte dann ebenfalls mit lautstarkem Türenschlagen aus dem Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

In „Lucia di Lammermoor" wird die Titelheldin unter anderem deswegen wahnsinnig, weil man ihr weisgemacht hat, ihr Liebster habe sie vergessen. Sie heiratet daraufhin einen Anderen, den sie in der Hochzeitsnacht umbringt...

3. Kapitel

Javert blieb wie betäubt mitten im Raum stehen. Valjean war gegangen, einfach so, mit mehr als einem verletzenden Wort auf den Lippen und hatte damit zwei Dinge getan, die nicht seinem sonstigen Wesen entsprachen: Er war seit den Barrikaden, seit er Javert seine Adresse gegeben hatte, nicht mehr vor irgend etwas davongelaufen, und jemanden absichtlich zu verletzen, lag ihm fern.

Und genau dieses Verhalten machte Javert schreckliche Angst, größere Angst, als ihm irgend etwas jemals gemacht hatte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was war, wenn es das jetzt gewesen war, wenn Valjean nicht zurückkäme? Wie sollte er das ertragen können?

Er hatte vor sechs Jahren auf dieser Brücke gestanden, weil ihm sein Lebenszweck abhanden gekommen war. Valjean war da gewesen, um die Leere zu füllen, und hatte dabei Teile von Javerts Seele mit Liebe erfüllt, von denen er gar nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie leer waren.

Den Impuls, Valjean nachzulaufen, kämpfte Javert nieder. Welchen Zweck hätte es gehabt? Valjean war ein Meister des Untertauchens, er konnte überall sein, bei seiner Tochter, in seiner Stiftung, bei den Danois'... Er hatte viele Orte, an die er sich zurückziehen konnte, nicht nur eine Brücke wie Javert selbst.

Ganz langsam hob Javert den Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf das Kaminsims und blieb dort hängen. Zwei silberne Kerzenleuchter standen dort, und solange sie dort standen, mußte Valjean zumindest zurückkehren, um sie zu holen. Er würde die Leuchter niemals irgendwo zurücklassen. Javert mußte lediglich warten.

Lediglich? Warten war eine Qual, zumindest wenn es um etwas derart persönliches ging, war es kaum erträglich, selbst wenn er sonst stundenlang an einer Ecke geduldig auf einen Verdächtigen warten konnte.

Zwei Stunden lang rührte er sich kaum. Er setzte sich nur in einen Sessel, Valjeans Sessel, und blieb bewegungslos dort sitzen. Er starrte blicklos vor sich hin und bemerkte erst weit nach Mitternacht, daß die Kerzen heruntergebrannt und ausgegangen waren.

Die Ungewißheit nagte an ihm, er war es nicht gewohnt, mit einer derartigen Situation umgehen zu müssen. Zweiundfünfzig Jahre hatte er jede emotionale Bindung, jeden engen Kontakt zu andere Menschen vermieden, auch um zu verhindern, daß jemand sein Herz brach, und jetzt nach sechs Jahre war es geschehen, war er so von Angst besessen, daß sie ihn lähmte.

Javert stand mühsam auf und begann, in der Wohnung ziellos umherzuwandern. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es ihm gelang, sich soweit zusammenzureißen, daß er sich zur Ruhe zwingen konnte. Aus Ermangelung anderer Ideen legte er sich, vollständig angekleidet, aufs Bett.

Das half selbstverständlich auch nichts, eher im Gegenteil. Sie hatten, seit sie in dieser Wohnung lebten, jede Nacht gemeinsam in diesem Bett verbracht, seit seiner Flucht nach Toulon waren sie niemals eine Nacht getrennt gewesen. Und jetzt war da neben ihm diese Leere, nur ein kaltes Kissen; es war nicht zum Aushalten!

Javert erhob sich, ging zurück in den Salon, griff nach einem Teller von dem für das längst vergessene und erkaltete Souper gedeckten Tisch und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum gegen die Wand, wo er in zahlreiche Scherben zerbrach.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" fragte Valjean von der Tür aus mit einem Blick auf den Teller.

Javert fuhr herum, wollte auf ihn zustürmen, besann sich jedoch anders und beschränkte sich darauf, ihn anzustarren. „Bist du zurückgekommen, oder willst du nur die da holen?" brachte er schließlich hervor und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Kerzenleuchter.

„Ach, Javert," erwiderte Valjean in einem sehr nachsichtigen Tonfall, „denkst du wirklich, daß es, nach allem, was wir hinter uns haben, irgend etwas gibt, was mich auf Dauer von deiner Seiten reißen könnte?"

Vor lauter Erleichterung versagten Javerts Knie ihren Dienst. Er ließ sich in den nächsten Stuhl sinken.

„Ich war wütend, ich war sogar fürchterlich wütend, aber nach einer Weile stellte ich fest, daß ich gar nicht so sehr auf dich wütend war, sondern auf mich selbst," sprach Valjean weiter. „Ich meine, hätte ich nicht das erste Mal versucht, aus Toulon zu fliehen, wäre ich frei gewesen und hätte vielleicht meine Schwester und zumindest das letzte Kind retten können. Und ich habe nicht nur etwas Unverzeihliches zu dir gesagt, ich habe sogar noch ein Versprechen gebrochen, was wir uns gegeben haben, nämlich nicht mehr voreinander wegzulaufen."

„Bitte, Valjean, tue uns das nicht an, daß du so tust, als sei ich an all dem unschuldig," erwiderte Javert mühsam seine verschiedenen Emotionen analysierend. „Ich hätte mit dir darüber sprechen müssen, das steht außer Frage. Ich habe immer gewußt, wie wichtig dir deine Familie ist."

„Wenn du das so sehen willst, sind wir beide wohl zwei störrische, alte Idioten." Valjean war hinter Javerts Stuhl getreten, und ohne daß es irgendeines weiteren Wortes bedurfte, begann Valjean mit einer hundertfach zuvor ausgeübten, vertrauten Bewegung, das schwarze Samtband aus Javerts inzwischen sehr durcheinander geratenen Haaren zu entfernen. „Du mußt mir schon soweit vertrauen, daß ich nicht einfach so gehen würde."

Javert lehnte sich zurück und genoß diese intime Geste, von der er gefürchtet hatte, sie nie wieder erleben zu dürfen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie groß, einsam und kalt unser Bett ist, wenn du nicht da bist?"

„Einsam und kalt war die Bank im Garten der Rue Plumet auch, nur groß ist sie nicht wirklich," antwortete Valjean mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Dort bist du gewesen? Bei Cosette?"

„Nein, nicht bei Cosette. Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen. Ich habe mich nur in den Garten geschlichen, mich auf die Bank gesetzt und nachgedacht."

Unwillkürlich hatte Javert das Bild vor Augen, wie Valjean auf der Bank saß, ins Dunkel starrte und in der kühlen Nachtluft fröstelte. Er fand es irgendwie tröstlich, daß sie beide unter der Auseinandersetzung gelitten hatten. „Du hättest dich erkälten können."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest mich aufopfernd gepflegt." Obgleich die Haare nun frei im Nacken hingen, fuhren Valjeans Hände weiter durch sie hindurch. „Übrigens glaube ich, daß ich auf etwas gekommen bin, daß dir bei deinem Fall helfen wird."

„Was?" Der Themenwechsel war irritierend, aber Valjean konnte ja auch ein irritierender Mann sein.

„Du siehst alles zu sehr schwarz und weiß, anstatt die Grautöne zur Kenntnis zu nehmen."

„Du kannst dir die Predigt sparen, das ist nicht gerade eine neue Erkenntnis."

„Nein, ich meine das ganz wörtlich diesmal. Was ist, wenn der weiße Elefant gar nicht weiß ist, sondern ein ganz normaler Elefant? Den könnte man leicht in einem Zirkus oder einer Menagerie verstecken."

Javert fuhr herum und starrte Valjean an. „Du hast recht. Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Aber du mußt zugeben, daß es sogar für den heiligen Jean zu stark ist, zu Recht hier wütend auf mich herauszustürmen, zurückzukommen, mir meinen Fehler großmütig zu verzeihen, und dann auch noch meinen Fall zu lösen, so ganz nebenbei."

„Du meinst, ich übertreibe?" Valjean tat zerknirscht.

„Maßlos."

„Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern."

„Alles, nur das nicht."

Valjeans Hand fuhr über Javerts Nacken. „Sollen wir versuchen, noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, bevor es Tag wird? Vielleicht können wir feststellen, ob unser Bett immer noch zu groß, kalt und einsam ist."

XXX

Es war später Vormittag, als Javert sich, wieder einmal, auf den Weg zur Oper machte. Valjean und er hatten die verbleibenden Stunden der Nacht miteinander verbracht, einfach nur dicht aneinandergeschmiegt, ohne viel zu tun oder zu sagen. Javert war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob die Krise, die sie so unvermittelt umfangen hatte, tatsächlich endgültig beigelegt war. Würde Valjean ihm je wieder einen so vertrauensvollen Blick zuwerfen, wie er das im Garten der Rue Plumet getan hatte von wenigen Tagen? Konnten sie dieses blinde Vertrauen wirklich vollständig wiederherstellen? Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er hatte eigentlich auch keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er mußte sich auf seinen Fall konzentrieren, den er ein wenig aus den Augen verloren hatte. An der Oper angekommen, ging Javert schnurstracks ins Büro des Direktors, diesmal tatsächlich ohne sich zu verlaufen.

„M. Biscrome," begann Javert ohne jede Einleitung, „Sie hätten mir sagen müssen, daß Ihr Elefant gar nicht weiß ist."

Biscrome wurde bleich. „Ich... Sie... Wie kommen Sie darauf?" stammelte er.

„Halten Sie mich für einen Idioten, M. Biscrome?" fragte Javert höflich zurück. „Ihr Elefant mit dem höchst unpassenden Namen ist kein weißer Elefant, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher Elefant mit grauer Haut."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich habe meinen Verstand benutzt." Nein, verbesserte Javert sich im Stillen, mein Liebhaber hat seinen Verstand benutzt. „Also?"

Biscrome seufzte. „Ja, natürlich, Sie haben recht, aber erzählen Sie es bitte, in Gottes Namen, nicht weiter. Dieser Skandal würde uns alle ruinieren."

„Das scheint bei Skandalen in Ihrem Haus die Regel zu sein," warf Javert trocken ein.

„Wenn Maestro Meyerbeer davon erfährt, daß ich den weißen Elefanten, den er verlangte, nicht besorgen konnte, sondern einen normalen Elefanten gefärbt habe, wird er seine Opern zurückziehen."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, daß Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben."

„Sie müssen Napoleone Gisquet finden, die Compagnie ist sonst ruiniert, und das betrifft dann natürlich auch Ihre Nichte."

„Natürlich finde ich Ihren weiß-, Ihren Elefanten wieder." Javert verließ das Büro wieder ebenso grußlos, wie er es betreten hatte.

Beim Versuch, den Weg zurück nach draußen zu finden, stieß er mit Fides zusammen. „Oh, du bist ja schon wieder hier," bemerkte sie.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Fides," erwiderte Javert reserviert. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Sag einmal, gastiert eigentlich in Paris im Moment ein Zirkus?"

„Wieso meinst du, daß ich das wüßte? Einmal Zigeuner, immer Zigeuner?"

„Wenn ich davon ausginge, mein Kind, müßte ich mich eigentlich selbst befragen, oder?" Er konnte es kaum glauben, daß er diese Worte gesagt hatte. Hatte er sich jemals gegenüber jemandem dazu bekannt, woher er kam? „Aber ich gehe einfach davon aus, daß du da besser informiert bist als ich."

„Der Zirkus ‚Pont d'or' ist in der Stadt," sagte Fides, ohne weiter nachzudenken. „Ich bin mit ihnen hergekommen. Der Maestro des Orchesters ist mein Gesangslehrer gewesen."

„‚Pont d'or'?" Waren die Brücken denn ein ständiger Begleiter in seinem Leben? „Wo gastiert er?"

„Im Bois de Boulogne, noch bis morgen."

„Ich danke dir, das war sehr hilfreich." Javert drückte seiner Nichte einen Kuß auf die Stirn – was war eigentlich mit ihm los? – und stürmte davon. Statt sich jedoch sofort auf den Weg in den Bois de Boulogne zu machen, ging er nach Hause, wo er Valjean traf, der gerade das Haus verlassen wollte, um in die Stiftung zu gehen. „Willst du mit mir in den Zirkus kommen?" fragte Javert.

„In den Zirkus?" fragte Valjean ungläubig. „Mit dir?"

„Ich glaube, du hast recht, der Elefant ist dort versteckt. Und ich habe herausgefunden, daß er tatsächlich nicht weiß ist."

„Hätte ich früher gewußt, daß ich so genial bin, hätte ich vielleicht eine Karriere bei der Polizei ins Auge gefaßt, anstatt ein erfolgloser Dieb zu werden."

Javert dachte eine Sekunde lang darüber nach, was in diesem Fall aus ihnen geworden wäre, und hatte keine Antwort. „Und, begleitest du mich?"

„Ich würde um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen, wie du den Elefantenentführer entlarvst."

Sie nahmen eine Droschke und ließen sich in den Bois de Boulogne bringen. Schon von weitem war das Zelt zu erkennen, bunt und groß schimmerte es in der Septembersonne. „Zirkusvolk," sagte Javert leise. „Ich habe nicht allzuviel für es übrig."

„Auch so ein Stück Vergangenheit?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ein genauso verdächtiges Völkchen wie meine eigenen Leute. Weißt du, wie häufig ist fahrendes Volk aus der Stadt entfernen mußte?"

„Jetzt geht es eher darum, einen Elefanten von hier zu entfernen," erinnerte Valjean sanft. „Hast du mich eigentlich mitgenommen, damit ich Napoleone von hier zurückentführe?"

„Nein, ich habe dich mitgenommen, weil du den Fall gelöst hast, und weil ich nach heute nacht gern etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte."

„Schade, ich sah uns schon auf dem Rücken eines Elefanten als Triumphatoren durch Paris reiten."

„Keine Meyerbeer-Opern mehr für dich."

Sie machten sich daran, im Gewühl der Wagen den Eingang zum Zelt zu finden. Im Inneren des Zeltes war Musik von einer goldenen Empore zu hören, die gleich darauf mit einem heftigen Fluch endete. „Das ist übelste Schlamperei, was Sie hier spielen, meine Herren," brüllte ein hagerer Mann mit grauer, langer Mähne das Zirkusorchester an. „Mit so einem Dilettantentum kommen Sie vielleicht an der Oper durch, aber nicht hier bei mir."

Javert und Valjean blickten sich irritiert an, hatten dafür jedoch herzlich wenig Zeit, da der Mann nunmehr auf sie losging.

„Ich dulde keine Unterbrechung meiner Probe," donnerte er.

Javert konnte es nicht gut vertragen, in dieser Weise angeblafft zu werden und reagierte auf seine Art. „Und ich dulde es nicht, daß man hier Diebesgut versteckt hält."

„Diebesgut? In meinem Zirkus?" Der Mann kletterte von der Empore herunter. „Welcher dieser Dummköpfe hat etwas gestohlen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber Sie halten hier einen Elefanten," fast hätte Javert das Wörtchen „fest" ergänzt, „der der Oper gehört, Monsieur, äh?"

„Enrico Guardiani, ich bin hier der Musikdirektor," antwortete der Mann in einem Tonfall, als stellte es einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Affront dar, ihn nicht zu kennen. „Und natürlich haben wir hier einen Elefanten, der _früher_ der Oper gehörte. Er wurde uns von dort geschenkt."

„Warum sollte die Oper ihren Elefanten verschenken?" fragte Valjean.

„Sie haben es nun einmal getan. Einer der dortigen Mitarbeiter war früher hier als Clown. Er kam mit dem Elefanten an."

„Wer war es?" Javert wirkte wie ein Raubtier vor dem Sprung.

„Na, Patrice Arthur, der Tenor, ich habe ihn selbst ausgebildet."

„Im Elefantenstehlen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Als Tenor. Und er hat die Karriere gemacht, die wir ihm hier alle vorausgesagt haben." Guardiani klang stolz.

„M. Guardiani, ich habe keine Ahnung, welchen Zirkusbären Ihnen Arthur aufgebunden hat, aber der Elefant ist Ihnen keineswegs geschenkt worden. Die Oper hat mich beauftragt, den Elefanten zu finden und zurückzubringen."

„Sind Sie von der Polizei?" Guardiani wurde plötzlich bleich.

„Fast." Es war nicht nötig, dem Musikdirektor genaueres zu erklären. „Ich habe Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen. Sie schaffen den Elefanten bis heute um Mitternacht zurück in die Oper, und es wird kein Wort mehr über die Sache verloren."

„Gut," Guardiani entspannte sich sichtlich, „ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann."

XXX

Als Javert und Valjean an der Oper angelangten, waren die Vorbereitungen für die abendliche Vorstellung, wiederum „Lucia di Lammermoor" mit Fides in der Rolle der Alisa bereits in vollem Gange. Zunächst suchten sie Biscrome in seinem Büro auf.

Javert stellte Valjean vor und übersah Biscromes Unbehagen darüber, daß nun noch eine Person von dem falschen weißen Elefanten wußte, großzügig, „Ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihr Elefant bis Mitternacht wieder in seinem Stall stehen wird."

„Aber wer hat ihn entführt? Und warum?"

„Die erste Frage kann ich Ihnen beantworten, die zweite hoffe ich in Kürze beantworten zu können."

„Nun spannen Sie mich nicht so auf die Folter."

„Der Elefant wurde entführt von Ihrem Tenor Patrice Arthur."

„Ach du meine Güte," stöhnte Biscrome, „und jetzt wollen Sie mir meinen Tenor entführen und verhaften lassen? Sie haben nicht zufällig noch einen Neffen, der seine Rollen übernehmen könnte?"

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Was bekommt man eigentlich für die Entführung eines Elefanten?" fragte Valjean interessiert.

Für einen Moment wußte Javert darauf keine Antwort. „Das hängt ein bißchen davon ab, weswegen er es getan hat, denke ich." Gab es überhaupt im Strafgesetzbuch einen passenden Paragraphen dafür? Ein Elefant fiel sicher nicht unter Viehdiebstahl.

„Es sieht ja fast so aus, als müßte ich zwischen einem Tenor und einem Elefanten wählen," jammerte Biscrome, „und Tenöre sind heutzutage doch so teuer."

„Vielleicht ließe sich ja eine... interne Lösung finden," schlug Valjean vor. „Sie kürzen ihm seine Gage oder lassen ihn Wohltätigkeitskonzerte zugunsten der Oper geben."

„Und eines zugunsten der Fantine-Stiftung," fügte Javert hinzu und tat mit den folgenden Worten etwas gegen seinen Ruf, unbestechlich zu sein. „Das können Sie als Gegenleistung dafür betrachten, daß Sie von einem Skandal verschont bleiben."

Valjean warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen Verwunderung und Stolz lag.

„Wunderbar, das erspart mir tatsächlich eine Entscheidung," freute sich Biscrome. Er wollte fortfahren, als die Tür aufflog, und Fides, ohne anzuklopfen, hereinstürmte. „Monsieur le Directeur, Sie müssen hinunterkommen und sich das ansehen. Oh, Onkel Javert, M. Valjean, ihr seid ja auch hier."

In einem Theater sind Katastrophen ständige Begleiter, und Fides hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da war Biscrome schon auf den Beinen und aus der Tür. Valjean und Javert folgten zusammen mit Fides langsamer.

Im Hof bot sich ihnen ein unglaubliches Bild. Napoleone Gisquet stand auf dem freien Platz zwischen den Stallungen. Er war sehr unfachmännisch mit weißer Farbe bemalt worden und sah wie ein weiß gestrichener Elefant, statt wie ein weißer Elefant aus. Der Rüssel des Tieres steckte in einem Trog mit Wasser. Man mußte neidlos zugestehen, daß Napoleone über das perfekte Timing eines echten Bühnentieres verfügte.

Als habe er nur auf das Erscheinen eines größeren Publikums gewartet, zog er den Rüssel aus dem Trog, wandte sich zu Patrice Arthur, der bereits vollständig in jenem albernen weißen Kostüm nebst Perücke gekleidet fassungslos im Hof stand und sich zu fragen schien, wo dieser Elefant plötzlich hergekommen war.

Mit sichtbarer Freude entlud Napoleone das Wasser direkt auf Arthur, welcher rückwärts taumelte, über seine eigenen Füße fiel und unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Das Wasser tropfte von dem traurigen Rest, der vorher einmal eine Perücke gewesen war, auf das Kostüm und ins Gesicht des Tenors, der gar nicht zu wissen schien, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte Biscrome den tropfenden Tenor.

„Was?" fragte dieser zurück und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, was ihm das erste Mal aufgrund des sehr glitschigen, nassen Bodens mißlang.

„M. Arthur, beleidigen Sie doch bitte nicht unsere Intelligenz," mischte sich Javert ein. „Warum haben Sie den Elefanten entführt?"

„Schauen Sie sich das Mistvieh doch an," stieß Arthur hervor. „Ich singe mir die Seele aus dem Leib, gebe alles, und dieses dumme Rüsseltier läuft einmal über die Bühne, trötet blöde, und die Leute brüllen ‚Bravo' wie irre. Das ist nicht fair."

„Sie haben Napoleone entführt, weil Sie eifersüchtig auf ihn sind?" fragte Valjean irritiert.

Arthur nickte gequält.

„Aber das müssen Sie doch nicht." Fides kniete neben der ausgesprochen unglücklichen Figur des Tenors nieder. „So, wie Sie singen, lassen Sie sich doch nicht von einem Elefanten die Show stehlen. Napoleone ist ein Spektakel, Sie sind ein echter Künstler."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?" fragte Arthur unsicher und schien Fides zum ersten Mal bewußt anzusehen.

„Natürlich."

Der Tenor wandte sich an Javert. „Ich hoffe, Sie gestatten mir noch, die Vorstellung zu singen. Danach stehe ich zu Ihrer Verfügung." Er verneigte sich knapp und marschierte mit energischem Schritt ins Theater hinein.

„Du wirst ihn doch nicht verhaften, Onkel?" fragte Fides besorgt.

„Nun," begann Javert, und sein Blick streifte beiläufig Valjean, „es hat eine gewissen Tradition, daß ich, wenn ein Straftäter mir erklärt, er wolle noch etwas erledigen, dann könne ich ihn verhaften, nicht mehr anwesend bin, wenn ich ihn verhaften könnte."

„Ich persönlich hätte die Vorstellung ja gerne gesehen," meinte Valjean, als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

„Du vergißt, daß wir eine Einladung zum Souper haben, die du unbedingt annehmen wolltest," erinnerte Javert ihn.

„Himmel, den Grafen hätte ich ja fast vergessen," gab Valjean zu.

„Außerdem habe ich bereits vorgestern ‚Lucia di Lammermoor' sehen müssen, und ich verstehe es einfach nicht," erwiderte Javert. „Wieso vertraut dieses Mädchen ihrem Geliebten so wenig, daß sie glaubt, er komme nicht zurück, und sogar darüber wahnsinnig wird?"

Der Blick, den Valjean ihm zuwarf, war ausgesprochen vielsagend.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Author's note:

Im Klappentext einer deutschen „Les Mis"-Ausgabe stand, es handele sich um den berühmtesten französischen Roman des 19. Jahrhunderts neben dem „Grafen von Monte Cristo" – und das Plot-Bunny war geboren und hoppelte munter hinter mir her...

4. Kapitel

Javert und Valjean hielten sich nicht allzu lange in ihrer Wohnung auf, sondern kleideten sich lediglich um und machten sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung des Grafen von Monte Cristo. Keinem von beiden war bewußt, daß noch niemand in Paris von dem Grafen zu einem intimen Souper eingeladen worden war. Hätte die Gesellschaft gewußt, welche Ehre hier einem Ex-Sträfling und einem Ex-Polizisten, der eine inzwischen ein Philanthrop, der andere ein privater Ermittler, widerfuhr, sie wäre vor Neid geplatzt.

Die Wohnung des Grafen lag in einer der vornehmsten Häuser der Champs-Elysée, die Tür wurde ihnen von dem nubischen Diener Ali geöffnet, der sie sogleich in den Salon führte.

Der Graf erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging den beiden älteren Männern entgegen. „Ich freue mich, daß Sie mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches erweisen."

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf unserer Seite," erwiderte Valjean, und Javert bewunderte wieder einmal die Fähigkeit an dem anderen, sich jederzeit auf jeden Gesprächspartner einstellen zu können.

„Man hat mir berichtet, daß Ihre Nichte einen Vertrag an der Oper erhalten hat," wandte sich der Graf an Javert.

„Sie ist tatsächlich auf dem Wege, ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst und ehrlich zu verdienen," antwortete Javert. „Das ist mehr, als man von den meisten Personen sagen kann."

„In der Tat," erwiderte der Graf und schien den letzten Satz in keiner Weise auf sich zu beziehen. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn Haydée mit uns speist?"

„Die jung Dame, die Sie gestern begleitet hat?" fragte Valjean und fuhr fort, als der Graf nickte, „Wer ist sie?"

„Eine Griechin aus Janina. Ich habe sie gekauft," antwortete der Graf.

Unwillkürlich machte Valjean einen Schritt zurück. Ihm war jede Form von Sklaverei zuwider. Die Vorstellung, daß diese junge Frau eine Sklavin war, ekelte ihn geradezu an. Beinahe hätte er seine Abscheu dem Grafen ins Gesicht geschrieen, aber er riß sich zusammen. Wenn er jetzt eine Szene machte, konnte er der jungen Frau nicht helfen.

„Sklaverei ist in Frankreich seit fünfundvierzig Jahren in jeglicher Erscheinungsform illegal," bemerkte Javert regungslos.

„Natürlich ist mir das bekannt." Der Graf lächelte. „Aber ich gehe davon aus, daß keiner von Ihnen Haydée davon unterrichten wird."

Javert und Valjean wechselten einen Blick, der dem anderen versicherte, daß keiner von beiden bereit war, tatsächlich den Mund zu halten.

Der Graf führte sie hinüber ins Speisezimmer, gab Ali einige Anweisungen in einer unbekannten Sprache, und wenige Augenblicke später betrat Haydée den Raum. Ihre Erscheinung war von dichtem noch wesentlich beeindruckender als aus der Entfernung.

„Darf ich dir die Herren Valjean und Javert vorstellen, meine Liebe?" sagte der Graf sehr höflich, und in seinen Augen war eine Wärme abzulesen, die zuvor nicht dort gewesen war.

„Ich bin erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen," sagte Haydée in fließendem, aber nicht ganz akzentfreien Französisch.

Valjean beugte sich über ihre Hand. „Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite," sagte er, während Javert sie durch ein verbindliches Neigen des Kopfes stumm grüßte.

Man begab sich zu Tisch. Das exquisite, aber nicht übertriebene Mahl wurde aufgetragen, und die Unterhaltung drehte sich zunächst um „Robert le diable" und Musik im Allgemeinen, wobei Haydée überraschend genaue Kenntnisse über die französische Musik offenbarte.

Es dauerte bis zum zweiten Gang, daß sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zuwandte. „Ich habe erfahren, daß Sie eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit hatten, M. Valjean, bevor Sie Ihre derzeitige Tätigkeit entfalteten," begann der Graf vorsichtig. „Sie sagen mit bitte, wenn ich zu indiskret bin."

„Meine Vergangenheit ist ein offenen Geheimnis," erwiderte Valjean, wobei seine Stimme kühler klang als gewöhnlich.

„In all den Jahren muß es doch zahlreiche Menschen gegeben haben, die Ihnen entsetzliches Unrecht getan haben," sprach der Graf weiter. „Wie haben Sie Ihnen das vergolten? Welche Art Rache haben Sie geübt?"

„Ich habe ihnen verziehen," antwortete Valjean schlicht.

„Aber es muß doch einen Menschen gegeben haben, der Ihnen das Leben mehr nur Hölle gemacht hat als jeder andere," insistierte der Graf. „Was haben Sie mit dem gemacht?"

„Ja, was habe ich mit dem gemacht?" murmelte Valjean gedankenverloren und sah über den Tisch hinweg Javert aufmerksam an.

„Das einzige, was dich davon abhält, schon zu Lebzeiten heilig gesprochen zu werden, Valjean," antwortete Javert und prostete mit seinem Wasserglas Valjean über den Tisch hinweg zu, während seine Augen dessen Blick suchten.

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht." Die Stimme des Grafen klang irgendwie befriedigt.

„Oh, Herr, wie kannst du nur so blind sein," rief Haydée aus. „Natürlich hat er ihn nicht umgebracht. Er sitzt doch hier mit am Tisch."

Der Graf warf einen Blick von Valjean zu Javert und wieder zurück. „Das allerdings ist bemerkenswert."

„Eher ein Wunder," bemerkte Javert lakonisch.

„Wie war das möglich?"

„Alles ist möglich," entgegnete Valjean. „Man muß es nur zulassen."

Den Rest des Essens hielt sich der Graf auffällig bei der Konversation zurück. Dieses merkwürdige Männerpaar bewies jeden Tag aufs Neue, daß Vergebung möglich war, während er selbst so von Rache erfüllt war.

Nach dem Dessert äußerte Haydée den Wunsch, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, und Valjean erhob sich sofort und begleitete sie auf den Balkon hinaus. Er sah so die Gelegenheit, mit ihr allein zu sprechen. „Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, Mademoiselle Haydée, dann sagen Sie es mir jetzt," begann er leise.

„Hilfe? Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Muß ich wirklich deutlicher werden? Der Graf hat uns berichtet, daß er Sie gekauft hat." Valjeans Lippen kräuselten sich vor unübersehbarem Mißfallen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen bekannt ist, daß Sie in dem Moment, in dem Sie Ihren Fuß auf französischen Boden setzten, frei wurden."

„Aber, M. Valjean, das ist mir selbstverständlich bekannt." Haydée sah ihn offen an.

„Jetzt verstehe ich nicht. Sie sind frei, Sie wissen, daß Sie frei sind, und sind noch immer hier?"

„Bitte," sie griff nach seiner Hand, „er darf nicht wissen, daß ich dies weiß."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er dann darauf bestünde, daß ich ihn verlasse." Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Balkontür ins Innere des Hauses. „Und das könnte ich nicht."

„Oh," machte Valjean und schalt sich selbst einen blinden Trottel. Natürlich, wie hatte er nur den Ausdruck in ihren Augen mißdeuten können?

„Aber ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Angebot. Sie sind der Erste, der mir, ohne nach Gründen oder Vorteilen zu fragen, von selbst seine Hilfe angeboten hat. Das bedeutet mir, gerade aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit, sehr viel."

XXX

„Ihr Freund und Haydée scheinen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen," sagte der Graf drinnen im Speisezimmer, während er düster auf den Balkon hinausstarrte.

Javerts zunächst verwunderte Blick wurde schnell ein amüsierter. War da etwas wie Eifersucht in den Augen des Grafen zu lesen? Auf einen Mann, der dreißig Jahre älter war als er selbst und fünfzig Jahre älter als Haydée? „Valjean hat eine Vorliebe für Mädchen in Bedrängnis und sie für ihn. Das war schon sein ganzes Leben lang so."

„Haydée ist nicht in Bedrängnis."

„Wie Sie meinen, M. Dantès."

Der Graf fuhr herum und starrte Javert an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen." Das Leugnen war schon fast eher ein Reflex als glaubwürdige Aussage.

„Wissen Sie," Javert lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Grafen distanziert, „ich war in meiner Jugend Wärter im Bagno von Toulon. Da hört man so einiges, unter anderem auch von dem Fall des jungen Bonapartisten Edmond Dantès." Valjean würde es natürlich nicht billigen, doch Javert fand, daß er eine kleine Rache verdient hatte. „Meiner Kenntnis nach war er der einzige Gefangene, dem es jemals gelang, aus dem Chateau d'If zu fliehen. Man sagt, die Flucht habe nicht lange gedauert, er sei ertrunken. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob dies wirklich stimmt."

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ich dieser Edmond Dantès wäre?"

„Die Namen der Männer, über die Sie damals Informationen von mir erbaten, finden sich auch in der Akte Dantès."

„Ich verstehe," sagte der Graf. „Ich weiß auch, daß Sie Ihren Ruf weiß Gott nicht zu Unrecht tragen. Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

Javert tat, als würde er das Gesicht des Grafen eingehend studieren. Er zögerte den Moment noch etwas hinaus. „Nichts," sagte er dann.

„Nichts?" Der Graf hob die Augenbrauen. „Der Ruf, der Ihnen vorauseilt, würdigt nicht nur Ihre Nase, sondern auch Ihre Gesetzestreue. Wenn ich also jener Dantès wäre, müßten Sie mich anzeigen."

„Wären Sie dieser Dantès, und wäre ich noch der gleiche Mann, der ich vor einigen Jahren war, würde ich Sie auf der Stelle persönlich festnehmen." Javerts Blick wanderte auf den Balkon, wo Valjean und Haydée noch immer dicht nebeneinander standen und sich intensiv unterhielten. „Aber die Dinge ändern sich. Die Menschen ändern sich." Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Valjean sich, ohne zu wissen, daß Javert ihn beobachtete, zu ihm umwandte. Javert war sich nie ganz sicher, ob es das Überbleibsel einer jahrzehntelangen Flucht war oder einfach das Wissen um seine Anwesenheit. „Doch es würde sicherlich meinen Freund Valjean sehr erfreuen, wenn Sie eine angemessene Spende an die Fantine-Stiftung machen würden."

XXX

„Ich habe einmal gesagt, an dem Tag, an dem du für die Stiftung Spenden sammelst, würden sie Eiscreme in der Hölle servieren," sagte Valjean, als sie auf dem Rückweg nach Hause waren. Er tastete nach dem hohen Wechsel, den er in der Rocktasche trug, wie um sich zu versichern, daß er noch da war. „Heute gibt es wohl ein kaltes Dessert für die Teufel."

„Ich fand, wir sollten den Abend nicht verschenken," antwortete Javert mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Hast du den Abend genossen?"

„Irgendwie schon. Ich mag Haydée." Valjean erwiderte das Lächeln. „Meinst du, daß er jemals begreifen wird, was sie für ihn sein könnte?"

„Irgendwann sicher. Er hatte einen veritablen Eifersuchtsanfall, als du mit ihr auf dem Balkon warst."

„Gut, er benötigt jemanden, der ihn erlöst."

Javert schwieg, bis sie zuhause angekommen waren. Er war noch immer nicht vollkommen sicher, ob wieder alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war. Sie waren den ganzen Tag über so beschäftigt gewesen, daß es keine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, tatsächlich in Ruhe allein miteinander zu sprechen.

Erst, als sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, merkte Javert, wie zerschlagen er sich eigentlich fühlte nach der vorangegangenen schlaflosen Nacht, der Rückführung des Elefanten zur Oper und dem Souper beim Grafen von Monte Cristo. Während Valjean den Wechsel sorgfältig in seinem Schreibtisch einschloß, ging Javert schon vorweg ins Schlafzimmer, kleidete sich aus und streckte im Bett aus.

„Wieso war der Graf so überraschend großzügig?" fragte Valjean, als er ebenfalls das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Er und du haben etwas gemeinsam," antwortete Javert und sah Valjean beim Auskleiden zu. „Auch er hat ein Gefängnis verlassen, sagen wir, ohne im Besitz eines Entlassungsscheins zu sein. Und er weiß, daß ich das weiß."

„Das ist Schweigegeld?" Valjean überlegte sofort, wie er den Wechsel retournieren konnte.

„Nein, ich hatte ihm schon vorher zugesagt, nichts zu unternehmen. Danach bemerkte ich, daß Dich eine Spende sicherlich erfreuen würde."

„Hhm," machte Valjean nicht ganz überzeugt und kroch ins Bett. „War er auch in Toulon? Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Nein, er war ein politischer Gefangener. Chateau d'If."

Valjean dachte nach. „Man sagt, daß die Gefangenen dort praktisch lebendig begraben wurden." Er schauderte. „Ich könnte verstehen, wenn er vorhätte, sich an den Leuten zu rächen, die ihn dorthin gebracht haben."

„Das klingt jetzt aber gar nicht nach dir, mein unheiliger Jean." Javert grinste.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Valjean sich mit für sein Alter überraschender Behendigkeit blitzschnell über ihn gerollt und hielte seine Handgelenke rechts und links neben seinem Kopf fest. Ein wenig fühlte es sich an wie in jener Nacht in dem schmalen Bett in Marius' Studentenbude – nur ohne Handschellen und mit umgekehrten Vorzeichen.

„Das war aber nicht nett, so etwas zu sagen," beschwerte sich Valjean.

Javert reagierte so, wie es Valjean damals getan hatte. Er küßte ihn. Valjean reagierte nicht, wie es Javert damals getan hatte, sondern erwiderte den Kuß.

„Gibt es noch mehr Geheimnisse, die du vor mir hast?" fragte Valjean nach einer halben Ewigkeit atemlos.

„Nein, keine Geheimnisse mehr," antwortete Javert ernsthaft, um sich gleich darauf zu verbessern. „Abgesehen von solchen wie deinem nächsten Geburtstagsgeschenk."

„Du weißt, was du mir zum Geburtstag schenkst? Mein Geburtstag ist erst in sechs Monaten, jetzt mache mir nicht älter als ich bin."

„Ich bin eben großartig organisiert." Javert dachte mit einem Lächeln an den Pachtvertrag für das kleine Stück Garten hinter dem Haus mit seinen Rosenbeeten, den er vor einigen Wochen überzeichnet hatte, bevor er sich wieder in Valjeans Küssen verlor...


End file.
